In the realm of neurologic, orthopedic and spinal surgery, it is well known to use implants to fix the position of bones. In this way, the healing of a broken bone can be promoted, and malformations or other injuries can be corrected. For example, in the field of spinal surgery, it is well known to place such implants into vertebrae for a number of reasons, including (a) to correct an abnormal curvature of the spine, including a scoliotic curvature, (b) to maintain appropriate spacing and provide support to broken or otherwise injured vertebrae, and (c) to perform other therapies on the spinal column.
Typical implant systems include several pieces, which may be associated or useful with only specific other pieces. Among such pieces are screws, hooks rods, plates and similar longitudinal members for supporting, holding and/or correcting one or more bones. Such longitudinal members can be fastened to bones via direct or indirect connection to hooks, screws, bolts or other fasteners, and can be linked to each other by a variety of connectors. In the spinal field, for example, screws or other fasteners can be attached to two or more vertebrae, the vertebrae can be adjusted into their normal or a therapeutically better position, and longitudinal members are connected to the fasteners so that the vertebrae are held in the normal or therapeutically improved position. Interbody devices, such as intervertebral cages or spacers to maintain the space and positioning of two adjacent vertebrae with respect to each other are also known.
Accordingly, known bone screws, hooks, clamps and other bone fasteners or fixation devices can be connected or adjoined to a particular bone or bones as a connection between the remainder of the implant and the bone(s). Specially formed plates or rods are commonly used as stabilization and support members. Thus, in a common spinal implant system, a spinal plate is implanted along one or more vertebrae by driving a bone screw through the plate and into each of two vertebrae. The vertebrae are thus supported and kept in a particular position by the plate, so as to promote correction or healing.
Where a rod is used as a support and stabilizing member, commonly a series of two or more screws are inserted into two or more vertebrae to be instrumented. A rod is then placed within or coupled to the heads of the screws, or is placed within a connecting device that links the rod and a screw head, and the connections are tightened. In this way, a rigid supporting structure is fixed to the vertebrae, with the rod providing the support that maintains and/or promotes correction of the vertebral malformation or injury.
Many varieties of bone fixation devices (e.g. screws and hooks) are monoaxial in construction. That is, such devices are connected to the rod or plate such that a longitudinal axis through the rod or plate and a longitudinal axis through the fixation device are capable of only a single position with respect to each other. While useful in certain circumstances, in some therapeutic situations such an inflexible device is impractical, or can lead to a longer duration of surgery.
More recently, bone fixation devices having multi-axial capability have been introduced. Examples of such constructs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,797,911, 5,954,725, and 6,280,445. These devices allow one or more degrees of freedom between a fastening portion or fastening member and a receiving portion or member, reducing the required precision of placement of the fixation device, since a head portion of the fixation device is multi-axially positionable around the bone-threaded or hook portion. The head can thus be positioned so as to easily receive the rod, limiting or removing much of the positioning difficulty inherent in prior devices. However, such devices provide a single maximum angle between the fastening portion and the receiving portion for every relative orientation of those parts. Other devices have made possible a larger maximum angle between the fastening portion and the receiving portion when the fastening portion occupies one position with respect to the receiving portion, but allow only a smaller maximum angle when the fastening portion occupies any other position with respect to the fastening portion.